


[Fanart] A Little Silverfish Self-Voyeurism

by PamuyaBlucat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fuck Sharky's shark tattoo, M/M, Mirror Sex, RvB Rare Pair Week, Tattoos, The Sims is a good room building tool, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamuyaBlucat/pseuds/PamuyaBlucat
Summary: Some Sharkface/Locus (been calling it Silverfish and I love them) for RvB Rare Pair Week!





	[Fanart] A Little Silverfish Self-Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for about 2 weeks now and this was a ton of things I've never done before.  
> First regular human smut, first reflection, indoor full piece... Turns out the Sims is good for building rooms for reference lmao. It's also been 10 years since I did anything with Kanji and I can only hope that what I was able to fit of the Art of War excerpt is legible.
> 
> I am so immensely proud of this and happy I was able to finish in time to post it this week. I hope you guys like it <3


End file.
